1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan for use in a slim electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook personal computers and tablet personal computers, have been becoming thinner and thinner. In addition, such electronic devices have been becoming more and more sophisticated in functionality, causing a considerable increase in generation of heat in the electronic devices. Inside such slim electronic devices, a large number of electronic components are arranged, and a space occupied by air is not large. Therefore, even in the case where components inside such an electronic device do not generate much heat, an increase in a temperature inside the electronic device may not be negligible. Accordingly, a fan is arranged in the electronic device with the view of cooling an interior of the electronic device.
For example, a fan disclosed in JP-A 2008-069672 is structured in such a manner that a plurality of ribs 25 are arranged to project radially inward from an inner circumferential surface of an annular member 23, and a circumferential wall portion of a rotor yoke is press fitted and fixed to a circumferential wall portion of an impeller cup 21 through support members 24, the annular member 23, and the ribs 25.